Tired
by lucyyh
Summary: Serie de one-shots con una idea central. Lisbon cansada de algo. Último, "Sensations".
1. Insomnia

**Disclaimer:** Para nada. No es mío. Alégrense por ello.

**A/N:** Este es un cacho. Así lo defino. He intentado escribir mis otros proyectos, pero este se ha apoderado totalmente de mi cabeza, y no puedo avanzar en ninguno de los otros. Así que decidí darme por vencida y quitármelo de la cabeza de una vez.

Es una serie de One shots con un único plot: Lisbon, cansada de algo. No tienen relación entre sí, pero según se me de la gana, quizás escriba una segunda parte para alguno, que no será posteada en orden.

Comentarios y críticas, las últimas con respeto, son bien recibidas. Si descubren algún error de tipeo u ortográfico, por favor avisar.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**TIRED**

**

* * *

**

**1.-Insomnia**

-¿Estás bien?

A pesar de ser apenas un susurro, Lisbon dio un ligero salto al oír la pregunta de Cho. Desde la incómoda posición en la que estaban ambos agachados y avanzando con sigilo; pegados al muro del galpón, pudo sentir los ojos del agente clavándose en su espalda.

-Estoy bien-giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y dar credibilidad a su afirmación-no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Tus manos están temblando y puedo ver tus ojeras bajo la tonelada de maquillaje que llevas encima. No estás durmiendo-fue la demoledora sentencia del agente.

Lisbon no contestó. Prefirió ignorar lo que Cho había dicho. Lo cierto es que llevaba casi un mes ya sin dormir bien. En realidad, decir que no dormía bien, era bajarle el perfil al asunto. La mayoría de las noches se daba mil vueltas en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para hundirse en el mundo de los sueños, pero no había forma. Cualquier ruido, por mínimo que fuese, la llevaba al borde de la locura y el sueño le huía. Las pocas veces en las que lograba dormir (y que eran la causa que siguiera con vida) era con suerte por una hora y no más, y ni siquiera descansaba con tranquilidad. Se despertaba cada cierto tiempo, con una sensación de opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien y que la obligaba a acomodar las almohadas cada diez minutos para encontrar una mejor posición y no sentir esa sensación de ahogo que la embargaba. Sospechaba que el estrés del último tiempo (Jefa nueva, Red John salvando a Jane, Kristina Frye desaparecida) era el causante de su estado, de aquella sensación de agobio máximo que le impedía pegar pestaña.

Sin embargo, el insomnio no era un extraño para ella. Cada cierto tiempo se pasaba algunas noches sin dormir, dando vueltas por el apartamento, buscando algo que hacer y distraerse. Pero usualmente, esos períodos no duraban más allá de tres días y no afectaban su vida diaria. Pero ahora, la falta de sueño estaba perjudicando su trabajo y su salud. Hasta ahora, había logrado que el daño se mantuviera en un mínimo, pero no estaba segura cuanto tiempo más podría seguir así y no colapsar. No le preocuparía tanto si no fuese porque era policía y cualquier error de su parte podría terminar con la muerte de alguno de los miembros de su equipo o la de ella. Podría tomar píldoras para dormir, pero ni siquiera consideraba esa opción. Tenía miedo (irracional, probablemente) a volverse adicta a las píldoras. Quizás era descabellado, pero el recuerdo de su padre enloquecido y destrozando todo a su paso (incluso a ella y sus hermanos) porque ya no le quedaba una gota de alcohol, está grabado a fuego en su mente.

-¿Oíste eso?-Cho toca su hombro y ella, emergiendo de sus pensamientos, intenta centrar su atención en la tarea que están llevando a cabo. Aguza el oído y siente sonidos parecidos a pisadas, viniendo de algún punto delante de ellos.

Terminaron deteniéndose tras un montón de cajas, tratando de reconocer de qué dirección provenían los pasos. Después de algunos segundos, Lisbon se giró para quedar cara a cara con Cho y mediante señas le indicó que tomara la izquierda para que la cubriera, mientras ella seguiría de frente. Los ruidos de pasos se vuelven más evidentes a medida que avanza (de un lado a otro, pisadas que denotaban nerviosismo y duda) y una voz susurrando, probablemente hablando por celular, se escucha delante de las cajas tras las cuales ellos se cubren. Cuando mira a un lado, puede ver a Cho. Ambos asienten y salen, apuntando al hombre que se detiene asustado.

-¡CBI!-le escucha gritar a Cho-¡tire el arma y levante las manos!

De pronto, mientras camina hasta el hombre que los mira desesperado, siente que el suelo tiembla bajo sus pies y que el arma pesa toneladas en sus manos. Es apenas un momento, medio segundo; durante el cual siente la voz de Cho gritando su nombre y preguntándole si está bien. Aquella distracción provocada por su mareo, es suficiente para que el hombre frente a ellos recoja su arma y le apunte. Recupera el dominio de sí misma con rapidez y apunta también, dándole justo en el centro del pecho. Aunque no todo lo rápido que debería. Porque siente como un dolor que le quema crece a segundos y se expande desde su estómago a todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole estar de pie. Cae pesadamente al piso, la sangre saliendo a borbotones de la herida. Apenas puede enfocar la mirada en Cho, que grita órdenes por teléfono y pide una ambulancia, corriendo desde el hombre para comprobar que ha muerto hasta ella. Agachándose a su lado, presiona ambas manos sobre el orificio que ha dejado la bala, tratando de evitar inútilmente que siga sangrando.

-Lisbon-le oye llamarle-tienes que mantenerte despierta, vamos, mantente despierta.

Ella asiente débilmente, sabiendo que sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia disminuirán si llegar a desmayarse. Sin embargo, dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia se vuelve más y más apetecible a cada momento; y deja de luchar por mantenerse despierta. Está demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

-¡Lisbon!-grita Cho, dándole suaves bofetadas en el rostro, o por lo menos a ella le parece que son suaves, pues no siente el ardor propio de un golpe-¡no te duermas vamos, escúchame, mantente despierta!

Ella sonríe suavemente, la voz de Cho alejándose cada vez más. Con un último esfuerzo, abre los ojos y le dice:

-Déjame Cho. Quiero dormir.

Y luego, permite que las tinieblas la envuelvan.


	2. Whatever

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese mío, el idiota de la CBS que subió el final del capi de hoy, estaría de patitas en la calle.

**Resumen:** Lisbon frente a Hightower, el cansancio de escuchar lo mismo de siempre.

**A/N:** Tengo sentimientos encontrados con este. Pasaré de la típica "tenía una idea y resultó distinta" a decir que a mi me gusta, no sé si a ustedes les gustará. De todas formas, lo cuelgo igual. Como siempre, críticas y comentarios bien recibidos, siempre que se hagan con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Whatever.-**

Puede parecer que está prestando atención a lo que le está diciendo, pero la realidad es que su mente está muy lejos de la oficina. Es una suerte que haya perfeccionado el arte de fingir, porque duda que a Hightower le agrade mucho su falta total de interés. No es que no le importe lo que dice, es simplemente, que no es nada que ya no haya escuchado millones de veces.

-…tú eres la agente a cargo y es tu responsabilidad mantener a raya a Jane. Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces Lisbon, y en verdad me molesta tener que repetirlo cada vez que Jane hace de las suyas y tú no eres capaz de controlarlo…

"_No es a la única a la que le molesta"_ se dijo. La verdad es que estaba aburrida de la misma cantaleta de siempre. Cada vez que Jane realizaba alguno de sus "proyectos"-que abarcaban desde enfurecer a alguien importante hasta engañar para conseguir una confesión-ella se tragaba el sermón de su superiora. De lo valioso que era el consultor para el CBI y lo descartable que era ella. Como si todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo invertidos en esos años, no valiesen nada. Al principio, el estrés que le causaban estas conversaciones con Hightower la tenían al borde del colapso, e incluso se pasaba noches enteras ideando formas de controlar al objeto de sus tormentos. Luego de un par de meses, dejó de preocuparle y se acostumbró a asentir y responder a todo con un "Sí señora, no señora" según ameritaban las preguntas de la otra mujer. Algunas veces, tan sólo bajaba la cabeza, gesto que su jefa tomaba como de sumisión, cuando en realidad no era otra cosa que ella haciendo un repaso del caso que le ocupaba en esos momentos o una nota mental para conseguir un par de zapatos nuevos o simplemente preguntándose si tenía suficientes comestibles en casa para así dejar la ida al supermercado para otro día.

-…Jane es una parte importante para esta nueva etapa en el CBI, pero necesita ser controlado para que no cometa alguna locura que perjudique la imagen de la agencia y ese es tu trabajo…creo que no es necesario decir que no eres irreemplazable, por lo tanto…

"_Si no eres capaz de controlarlo, buscaremos alguien que pueda"_ ni siquiera variaba una palabra. Era como si todo el sermón no fuese más que un acto ensayado que representaba cada vez que sentía la necesidad de recordarle sus obligaciones, además de lo mucho que Jane valía y lo poco o nada que ella importaba.

-…esta es la última vez que tendremos esta conversación agente Lisbon, la próxima vez no saldrá de esta oficina sólo con una advertencia…

-Hágalo.

-¿Disculpa?-la forma en que lo dijo, abrupta y ácidamente, desconcertó a Hightower.

-Digo que lo haga de una vez señora-repitió con algo de irritación. Al ver que su jefa seguía sin entender lanzó un suspiro-que me despida.

-No es mi intención hacerlo agente Lisbon-apoyó la espalda en la silla, una media sonrisa en su rostro-sólo estoy exponiendo los hechos y dándole una advertencia…

-Lo que hace cada vez que Jane rompe alguna regla o molesta a alguien importante-terminó con sarcasmo-admitámoslo: él no dejará de pasarse por buena parte el reglamento y por más esfuerzos que yo haga, me es imposible evitar que él traspase los límites algunas veces.

-Quizás si pusieras más empeño en la tarea seria posible…eres una agente capacitada Lisbon…

-Y Jane es un dolor de cabeza. No aprenderá. Y usted me llamará cada vez y como si fuese un cuento de nunca acabar, me recordará que mi cabeza está en juego y me explicará, sin mucha sutileza, que todos los años que llevo rompiéndome el lomo en la agencia no valen nada. Así que le estoy dando la posibilidad de que acabemos con esto y nos evitemos estas conversaciones que no llevan a ninguna parte.

Hightower la observó pasmada. De todas las personas que conocía, jamás pensó oír a Teresa Lisbon hablándole de esa forma. Sin embargo, enmascaró muy bien su desconcierto y conservó su expresión imperturbable.

-Agente Lisbon, creo que esa no es forma de hablarle a su superior. Le pido que mantenga el respeto…

-No le he faltado en ningún momento el respeto, sólo estoy exponiendo los hechos como son, nada más. Si usted quiere despedirme, hágalo de una vez; así podrá buscar a un agente que crea puede realizar un buen trabajo y que esté mejor capacitado para controlar a Jane y yo me evito los malos ratos y el estrés que consigo con estas situaciones.

-Yo no he dicho que usted no esté capacitada Lisbon-alzó un poco la voz para reafirmar su autoridad-sólo…

-Claro que lo ha hecho, desde el primer momento en que llegó a esta oficina ha puesto en duda mi liderazgo. Y lo sigue haciendo cada vez que tiene la oportunidad-metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y la miró desafiante-no sé si es porque no le agrado o porque de verdad piensa que soy una inútil. De todos modos ya no importa.

-Cuide lo que dice agente-su tono era de advertencia-si está tratando de amenazarme debe saber que no resultará.

-Señora-lejos de intimidarse, se sintió con más bríos- mi intención no es amenazarla, es sólo que estoy cansada de todo esto. No quiero venir a trabajar pensando que quizás hoy será el último día que cruce las puertas del edificio y que ocupe mi escritorio. No tengo por qué soportarlo, ni vivir en un constante estrés. No vale la pena. Así que si piensa despedirme, hágalo. Si prefiere seguir intimidándome y lanzando advertencias vacías, paso. Me niego a prestarme a este absurdo.

Esperó unos segundos a que Hightower dijese algo, pero ella sólo se quedó observándola fijamente. Entonces dio media vuelta y, cuando iba a salir de la oficina, sintió la voz de la mujer.

-Lisbon-la aludida se dio la vuelta-no acepto que nadie venga a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Y no necesito a una agente que se rebela contra la autoridad de su superior-hizo una pausa, esperando algún tipo de reacción a sus palabras. Como no la obtuvo, continuó-considere esto como su aviso de dos semanas. Ahora puede irse.

Hightower bajó la vista a sus papeles, dando por terminada la conversación. Lisbon asintió y salió del despacho. Cruzó el pasillo hasta su oficina sin detenerse ni mirar a las cuatro personas que esperaban a que ella saliese de la junta y les contara lo que había pasado. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ahora mismo, ya habría tiempo para dar explicaciones.

Se sentó en el sofá y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y sonrió con amargura. Acababa de perder su trabajo, aquel por el que había luchado durante años y que prácticamente era toda su vida…y no sentía nada. Ni tristeza ni rabia, ni alivio ni alegría. Nada. Y no era porque la noticia la hubiese tomado por sorpresa, pues ella misma había desencadenado el curso de los eventos. Algo en su interior le decía que su falta de emociones y de reacción frente a los hechos, se debía lisa y llanamente a que ya no le importaba. Su fuerza y su coraje seguían siendo los mismos, pero no así aquello que alguna vez la había llevado a convertirse en policía. Ya no era una forma de cambiar el mundo. Ahora sólo era un trabajo que cumplir. Quizás Hightower había acabado con él, o quizás Jane. O fue el darse cuenta que por más que tratase, no podía lograr cambiar las cosas, que el mundo no era un lugar mejor aunque ella muriera por protegerlo. Era la misma porquería de siempre.

-Lo que sea-dijo y se levantó del sofá. Fue hasta su escritorio y sentándose, comenzó a llenar formularios y a revisar expedientes. Aún tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones por las próximas dos semanas. Ya después, el tiempo diría.

-oooooo-


	3. Shut up

**Disclaimer:** Pero CLARO que no es mío.

**Resumen:** Lisbon y Rigsby, vigilando la casa de un sospechoso...Rigsby poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la jefa.

**A/N:** Este es un poco más livianito, que mis gustos por la angst toman posesión de mi y no quiero que el fic sea todo depresivo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que Fringe se apoderó de mi tiempo, me he puesto a revisar la segunda temporada que no vi completa y la primera para acordarme de algunos detalles...he dicho que soy una friki? XD.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han comentado tanto el primero como el segundo capi: Alejandra, Lara, Patri13, Loka-Bones y Eliaca. Muchas gracias chicas :)

Como siempre, coments y críticas bien recibidos, siempre manteniendo el respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Shut up.**

A pesar de lo que piensen los demás, Lisbon se considera una persona con mucha paciencia. Es más retaría a cualquiera que ose decir lo contrario, pues sólo le bastaría pedirles que la acompañen un día de trabajo con Jane, para que la persona que osó a dudar sobre lo paciente que es, le diese una palmadita en la espalda y algunas palabras de comprensión; o incluso, que le construyera un altar. Después de todo, no tiene el apodo de Santa Teresa sólo por capturar a los malos.

Sin embargo en este preciso instante, a las cinco y media de la madrugada, con 8 grados Celsius de temperatura y con Wayne Rigsby como única compañía, está a punto de llegar a su límite. Puede soportar muchas cosas del agente, es más, le ha perdonado muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que más de una vez haya vaciado el refrigerador y después ponga cara de "yo no fui" cuando es de conocimiento público que es capaz de comerse los sobres de salsa de soya con tal de tener algo en la boca; o cuando descubrió que él y Van Pelt tenían una relación y la consiguiente reprimenda de Hightower, o cuando tiene que rehacer su papeleo porque al hombre se le ha escapado algún detalle. Pero ahora mismo, está luchando con sus ganas de tirársele encima y ahorcarlo hasta que se quede en silencio.

Durante las últimas tres horas el agente que está sentado a su lado, ha estado escuchando música con su Ipod. Y no, no es eso lo que le molesta. Cada uno pasa el tiempo de vigilancia como quiere, bien sabe ella que estar un lapso indeterminado vigilando la casa de un sospechoso no es el mejor plan para una noche de sábado. Pero el que tararee cada canción que escucha, es lo que le molesta. En realidad ni siquiera es un tarareo, es más bien un chillido infernal que amenaza con reventarle los tímpanos; igual para cada canción, sin ninguna variación. Lo que le ha llevado a preguntarse si no escuchará la misma canción una y otra vez; y es por eso que Rigsby ha estado emitiendo el mismo pitido por las últimas tres horas y…dos minutos. Y como si no fuese suficiente ahora lo acompaña con golpes en sus piernas…y ni siquiera lleva bien el ritmo.

-Rigsby…-le dice, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez para mantener la compostura-¡Rigsby!-le grita, al ver que no se daba por enterado.

-Disculpa, no te escuché-sonríe con expresión inocente.

-¿Podrías dejar de tararear por favor?-los chillidos que das son molestos.

-Claro…-responde avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza. Luego de unos momentos, le dice-¿Crees que Valens volverá? Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y no hay rastros de él.

-A estas alturas no lo sé, pero prefiero que nos quedemos hasta que amanezca para estar seguros.

Rigsby asiente y el silencio se apodera de la camioneta, cosa que Lisbon agradece infinitamente. Pero no puede alegrarse por mucho tiempo porque, olvidado de la petición de su jefa, el agente comienza de nuevo a chillar cualquiera sea la canción que está escuchando.

-Rigsby…

Su voz es de advertencia y el aludido levanta las manos y se calla. Pero unos minutos después, vuelve a tararear/chillar. Un nuevo aviso-con los puños y los dientes apretados, en clara amenaza- y otra vez silencio…hasta que comienza nuevamente. En este punto, no hay advertencia ni amenaza. Lisbon, olvidada de su posición como jefa, por poco se lanza sobre Rigsby y le arrebata el Ipod de un solo tirón. El agente asustado, ni siquiera se atreve a quejarse por el golpe que ha recibido en el rostro por esta acción, y prefiere hundirse en el asiento mirando al frente.

Después de varias miradas de reojo para ver si el rostro de su superior se ha relajado un poco y asegurarse que no habrá peligro si dice alguna cosa. Decide que es tiempo de pedirle el aparato de vuelta y jurarle que no chillará más. La mira suplicante, pero antes que cualquier ruego pueda salir de su boca, Lisbon-sus ojos verdes echando fuego-con una sola palabra corta cualquier intento por recuperar su Ipod.

-Cállate.

4


	4. Can't stop now

**Disclaimer:** O sí, no es mío.

**Resumen:** Tomar una decisión no siempre es fácil, menos cuando en medio existe una promesa. Pero a veces, un poco de egoísmo es necesario por el bien de todos.

**A/N:** Tengo ciertos reparos con este, más que nada porque no seguí mi propio plot al pie de la letra...o quizás sí, pero está implícito en la historia. De todas formas, espero que les guste.

La canción es de Keane, se llama Can't stop now. Otra cosa, supongo que no pillará desprevenido a nadie pero Lisbon aquí tiene unos 18 años.

Como siempre, críticas y coments son bien recibidos, siempre manteniendo el respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Can't stop now.**

_I noticed tonight _

_That the World has been turning _

_While I've been stood here d__ithering around_

_Well I know I said I'd wait around till you need me,_

_But I have to go_

_I hate to let you down_

_But I can't stop now,_

_I've got __troubles__ of my own_

'_Cause I'm short on time_

_I'm lonely and I'm too tired to talk _

_I noticed tonight _

_That the world has been turning_

_While I've been sat here withering away_

_Well I know I said I wouldn__'t leave you behind_

_But I have to go_

_It breaks my heart to say_

_That I can't stop now_

_I've got __troubles of my own_

'_Cause I'm short on time_

_I'm lonely and I'm too tired to talk_

_To no one back home_

_I've got troubles of my own_

_And I can't slow down for no one in town_

_No I can't stop now for no one_

_The motion keeps my heart running_

_The motion keeps my heart running_

_The motion keeps my heart running_

_The motion keeps my heart running_

_

* * *

_

Sumergida en sus pensamientos como está, no se ha dado cuenta que la comida en su plato se ha enfriado y que sus hermanos se han levantado de la mesa hace mucho tiempo. Suspira con pesadez preguntándose por qué, si está segura que la decisión que ha tomado le parece la más sensata y correcta, siente un vacío y una pena tan grandes. Y aunque intente convencerse a sí misma que es la parte de ella que quisiera ser egoísta y romper la promesa que alguna vez hizo a sus hermanos, sabe que no es sólo eso. Hay algo más. Quizás su tía Marie tenga algo de razón en lo que le ha dicho y es por eso que ahora su decisión tambalea.

"_Esta es una oportunidad que probablemente no tengas de nuevo Tessie, no puedes desperdiciarla. Es tu futuro del que estamos hablando, no puedes hacerlo a un lado por responsabilidades que no son tuyas, ya los has hecho por mucho tiempo; y me quemo en el infierno si permito que lo sigas haciendo. A pesar que no lo parezcas, sigues siendo una niña que no tiene por qué cuidar de sus hermanos…estuviste desde los doce ocupándote ellos, de tu padre y de la casa, porque Frank no fue capaz de superar la muerte de tu madre y no encontró nada mejor que emborracharse. No me mires con esa cara Tessie, era mi hermano y lo quiero, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se convirtió en una bestia, ni tampoco nos exime de culpa a nosotros, el resto de la familia, por no darnos cuenta de algo tan evidente. Me hierve la sangre al pensar en todo lo que les hizo hasta que decidió…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-pero ya fue suficiente. Él no está, pero nosotros sí y ya es tiempo de corregir algunos errores. Aún no es demasiado tarde."_

Su mirada se clava en el mueble de la cocina, donde el sobre de aceptación para la UCLA está escondido entre los frascos de condimentos. ¿Por qué sigue allí si no pretendía ir a la universidad? Podría haberlo tirado a la basura el día que llegó, pero lo cierto es que allí está y cada tanto, con la excusa de buscar alguna cosa, lo saca de su escondite y lo observa durante algunos segundos, pasando con suavidad los dedos por el sobre, que tiene en su interior aquello que soñó durante muchos años y que nunca pensó se volvería realidad. Y ahora lo tiene allí, al alcance de sus manos…pero la promesa que les ha hecho a sus hermanos pesa en su conciencia. El día en que murió su madre les prometió que no se separarían nunca, que no permitiría que sucediera. Y su decisión de cumplirla pasara lo que pasara se volvió más fuerte, después que su padre decidiera olvidarse de ellos y hundirse en la autocompasión.

_-No puedo ir tía, les he prometido que no nos separaremos, que nos mantendremos unidos pase lo que pase…_

_-¿Y ellos respetarán esa promesa cuando crezcan y tengan la posibilidad de buscar un porvenir? Te aseguro que no lo harán Tessie…y no será sólo por egoísmo, sino porque somos humanos y está en nosotros el buscar nuestro propio camino. Será normal que luchen por lo que consideren será mejor para ellos. Pero llegará ese día y tú te arrepentirás de haberte quedado, de haber dejado a un lado todo lo que soñaste por cuidar de ellos. Probablemente hasta los culparás y te sentirás mal por hacerlo. Hasta puede que la amargura se apodere de ti…y no quiero que eso pase. Si piensas que lo que te estoy diciendo es duro, probablemente tienes razón, lo es. Pero no deja de ser verdad._

_Además, ¿quién te dijo que se separarán? ¿O es que acaso me los llevaré tan lejos que no podrás volver a verlos? Sé que de pronto no tengo derecho a ser considerada parte de tu familia-levantó la mano para evitar que hablara-no trates de negarlo, estuve mucho tiempo alejada de ustedes y completamente ignorante a la situación aquí…pero déjame hacer esto Tessie, no sólo por ti y tus hermanos, también quiero hacerlo por mi. Para expiar mis culpas…_

_No te pediré que me des una respuesta ahora-se levantó del sofá y tomó su cartera-pero sí te daré un plazo: tienes tres días a partir de hoy. Y lo hago porque en una semana se vence el plazo para que envíes tu respuesta a la universidad…y no quiero que pierdas tu oportunidad sólo porque no te has decidido a tiempo-Se acercó a ella y acarició con suavidad su rostro-Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta Tessie, porque en tu corazón ya sabes cuál es-le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue, dejándola confusa y triste._

Con un largo suspiro, se levanta de la mesa, recoge los platos, los echa al fregadero y luego va hasta el salón, donde sus hermanos juegan a la lucha libre. Sonríe con ternura frente a la escena que no suele repetirse mucho en aquella casa. No desde que su madre murió, no desde que su padre se convirtió en un hombre diferente. Es bueno verlos de nuevo jugando y sin sentirse culpables por tener un momento de felicidad…y ella no quisiera ser la responsable de quitarles esta tranquilidad recién adquirida. Pero nunca ha deseado algo tanto como ahora; por años ha relegado sus sueños por el bien de su familia. Quizás ahora es tiempo que se ponga en primer lugar. Total, no es como si los chicos se fueran lejos o los enviara con un extraño, estarán con su tía…y a pesar que estuvo mucho tiempo alejada, sabe que puede confiar en ella.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar-su expresión solemne es suficiente para que sus hermanos dejen de jugar y se queden quietos.

Unos minutos después, en medio de ruegos, llantos y reproches, ella se levanta y los envía a la cama. Su corazón se encoge de dolor al ver los rostros llenos de decepción, pero sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta y que algún día comprenderán el por qué lo ha hecho. Hay veces en las que, por el bien de todos, es necesario ser un poco egoísta.

-oooooo-

7


	5. Are you asleep?

**Disclaimer:** Veríamos muchas escenas de Jane duchándose si fuese mío.

**Resumen:** Lisbon, ganas de echar una siesta y Jane haciendo una pregunta idiota.

**A/N: **Disculpen la demora, la verdad es que ando muy floja últimamente, hasta para comentar. Este se supone que es algo gracioso, por lo menos espero que sea liviano...ya saben, por eso del balance y no escribir sólo cosas deprimentes o muy serias. Está corregido a la rápida (son las cinco de la mañana, no esperen mucho de mí a esta hora), así que informes de errores serán bien recibidos.

Quiero agradecer a Patri13, Jisbon4ever, Eline, Alejandra, Thementalistgirl y Lara por sus reviews, también a quienes me han puesto entre sus favoritos y alertas. Siempre pone una sonrisa en mi rostro el saber que disfrutan de lo que escribo, aunque estoy consciente que debo mejorar un montón.

Críticas y reviews son bien recibidas, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Are you asleep?  
**

El reloj marca recién las cuatro de la tarde y ella gruñe, pues aún le quedan por lo menos tres horas para ir a casa y con suerte puede mantener abiertos los ojos. Han sido tres días espantosos-no hay otro adjetivo para denominarlos-en los que ella y el equipo han trabajado contra reloj para atrapar al asesino de un conocido presentador de la TV local…que por desgracia para ella y los demás, era amigo de Bertram. Como si no fuese suficiente tener a Hightower respirándoles en el cuello como perro sabueso, tenían la presión agregada por parte del jefe de jefes. Además tuvo que lidiar con las idioteces varias de Jane, aumentadas al cuadrado y multiplicadas por cien esta vez; porque para infortunio del nivel de estrés de Lisbon-que ya superó hace mucho las tasas que un humano puede soportar sin pegarse un tiro o tirarse por la ventana del vigésimo piso-Bertram no es santo de su devoción y por lo tanto el consultor se comporta como un niño pequeño y malcriado; y ella tiene que intentar-la mayoría de las veces sin éxito-que Bertram se calme y que Hightower no la mire con cara de "contrólalo ya o te despido".

Por suerte para ella, pudieron resolver el caso y tirar al culpable tras las rejas (por lo menos hasta que empiece el juicio, después de eso un jurado ya dirá…nunca se sabe si algún idiota por ahí pensará que hay duda razonable y por culpa suya el juicio se anule y el inculpado salga libre) y las cosas se han calmado lo suficiente como para poder trabajar en paz y sin muchas quejas formales sobre Jane en su escritorio. Pero ha dormido poco y nada; si bien la adrenalina y el estrés-y la cafeína- la han mantenido despierta y alerta durante esos tres días, una vez el peso del mundo desapareció de sus hombros-tíldenla de exagerada, pero ya quisiera ver a cualquiera en su lugar-el cansancio se apoderó del más ínfimo átomo de su cuerpo y ahora da cabezazos sobre el teclado. Por lo menos su equipo no está en la misma posición que ella en estos momentos, pues en cuanto todo estuvo despachado, los envió a casa. Ella en cambio, se quedó llenando formularios y revisando cualquier detalle que se les hubiese escapado. Y también porque a Hightower no le gustó mucho la idea del equipo yendo a casa tan temprano y ella prefirió resistir-no se le puede llamar de ninguna otra forma, porque ahora mismo mantenerse funcionando es un suplicio- para que el cabreo no pasara a mayores (a veces se pregunta si la jefa no será mitad máquina y que si le llegaran a disparar su sangre brotaría combinada con mercurio…y quizás debería dejar de ver Fringe, porque ya está desvariando). Incapaz de seguir luchando contra el cansancio, cierra las persianas y apaga una de las lámparas de la mesita; dispuesta a por lo menos, dormir una hora en el sofá. Sabe perfectamente que, dado su nivel de agotamiento, no es recomendable dormir menos de tres horas porque te despiertas más cansada aún, pero no le importa. Quiere cerrar los ojos y olvidarse que el mundo es mundo por algunos minutos y soñar con cualquier estupidez que a su cerebro se le ocurra que sería bueno para obtener el descanso merecido.

Se acomoda en el mentado sofá-que en este preciso momento le parece la panacea del fatigado-y cierra los ojos. En menos de treinta segundos, su respiración se acompasa y ella cae en la más deliciosa de las modorras. Incluso sueña que vuela sobre praderas verdes llenas de graciosas flores que se mecen al viento, desiertos rojos con puestas de sol electrizantes y ciudades ruidosas con mares de gente que se ven como hormigas desde las alturas. Sin embargo, una vocecilla aguda que no acierta a saber de donde proviene repite su nombre una y otra vez. Al principio ella no le hace caso y sigue volando por los cielos cual Juan Salvador Gaviota, pero la voz se vuelve más y más fuerte y de pronto, siente que se zamarrea de un lado a otro y el sueño se desvanece, lo reemplaza la oscuridad y un rostro que no reconoce al principio y que por lo tanto es la causa del salto que da en el sofá y que la lleva a sujetarse de la pared como si fuese la mujer araña. Por supuesto, esto provoca risa en el rubio que está agachado al lado del sofá y que no es otro que Patrick Jane.

-Es primera vez que una mujer huye al ver mi rostro-le dice, muy pagado de sí mismo.

Ella se limita a rodar los ojos y se despega de la pared, sentándose en el sofá. Le echa una mirada a su reloj de pulsera y se da cuenta que han pasado exactamente siete minutos y treinta y dos segundos desde que cerró los ojos. Gruñe y considera la posibilidad de darle un puñetazo al idiota que aún sigue agachado y observándola.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta, el fastidio evidente en su voz.

-Nada-se levanta y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta-sólo quería ver si estabas dormida.

-Claro que no estaba dormida-sisea con sarcasmo-sólo estaba tratando de mirar mis ojos por dentro…

-Humor negro mezclado con sarcasmo, eso es bueno-le dice sin inmutarse-te ayudará a sacar todo el estrés que tienes por el caso y a dormir bien cuando llegues a casa, sin pesadillas horribles ni nada por el estilo.

-A veces creo que tu mentada inteligencia va y viene Jane; y que en momentos como este desaparece completamente, en serio.

Él se limita a soltar una risita y a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pensativo. Ella lo observa de arriba abajo, curiosa. A veces le gustaría meterse en su cerebro-metafóricamente hablando por supuesto-y descubrir en qué piensa. Aunque está segura que de todas formas no entendería nada, duda que alguien pueda. Por lo menos no la gente normal…

-¿Será que compartirás conmigo lo que sea estés pensando?-le pregunta, incapaz de controlar su curiosidad.

-En nada, sólo disfruto de la tranquilidad-ella lo mira con una ceja alzada y él sonríe despreocupadamente.

-A costa de la mía-le dice enfurruñada-me has jodido mis planes de dormir un rato por venir a echarte a mi sofá para pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Primero, no estoy echado en tu sofá-levanta el dedo índice, como si le estuviese enseñando una lección-segundo, creo que el cangrejo no es inmortal y aunque me gusta aprender hechos y datos varios, no perdería mi tiempo pensando en un crustáceo; y tercero, te salvé-ella rueda los ojos y levanta las manos al cielo, como pidiendo clemencia-sí Lisbon, no importa que no quieras aceptar la verdad, pero te salvé de un cansancio mayor, porque te habrías tenido que despertar en una hora o quizás menos, te sentirías peor aún y no serías capaz de terminar ninguna de las cosas que te faltan por hacer-ella menea la cabeza y lanza un suspiro de fastidio-no suspires como si estuviese diciendo parrafadas, es la verdad…hasta podría haberte salvado de un accidente terrible en tu auto…

-No deja de sorprenderme tu increíble capacidad para decir estupideces Jane, sigues superándote.

-Vas deslizándote por las calles de Sacramento en tu corvette-adopta el mismo tono misterioso que tienen las voces en off que anuncian películas y series de televisión, y entrecierra los ojos como visualizando la escena-cuando de pronto tus ojos se cierran y bam!-golpea sus palmas para causar un mayor impacto-te pasas una luz roja y chocas de lleno con un camión…

-Estoy así de golpearte-le muestra un espacio de un milímetro entre su índice y pulgar, y él levanta las manos en rendición y se calla.

-Lo hice con buena intención.

-El infierno está tapizado de buenas intenciones Jane. Además-lo mira de reojo-no pensaba irme manejando a casa, iba a coger un taxi…soy obstinada, pero no idiota.

-Es bueno saberlo…-ella bosteza ruidosamente y él observa divertido como se frota los ojos y hace un ligero puchero que le da la adorable apariencia de una niña pequeña que lucha con todas sus fuerzas por no quedarse dormida.

-Esto es absurdo, ni siquiera puedo mantener los ojos abiertos con toda la cafeína que me he tomado…

-Uhhh…eso no es bueno.

-¿Por?-pregunta más por inercia que por querer saber la respuesta.

-De sólo pensar en ti acostumbrada a la cafeína, me da miedo lo malhumorada que puedas estar por las mañanas…-ella lo golpea en el brazo y él se ríe-en fin…venía a decirte algo…

-¿Y después de veinte minutos en mi oficina lo recuerdas? ¡Te pregunté en cuanto me despertaste si querías algo y me has dicho que no!

-Exacto, preguntaste si _quería_ algo y no quería nada…tenía que _decirte_ algo...hay una gran diferencia entre los verbos…

-Mi paciencia no es infinita Jane, no la pongas a prueba…menos en estos momentos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…siempre tan gruñona…-ella se acerca un poco a él, amenazante-hice algo de ese papeleo infernal tuyo que siempre me pides que haga y que el perdedor de la apuesta del momento termina haciendo por mi.

Lisbon siempre pensó que la gente exageraba con eso de que tu mandíbula podía caer al suelo de la impresión, pero en esos precisos instantes, lo está viviendo en carne propia.

-¿Hiciste papeleo?-el aludido sonrió orgulloso-¿tú Patrick Jane, alias "el papeleo es una tontería inservible"?-el consultor asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa enorme en el rostro-…¿tendré que rehacerlo no es cierto?-es una pregunta retórica porque el tono de su voz, lleno de la desesperanza más absoluta, lo dice todo.

-¡Hey¡ eso me ofende profundamente…- su rostro se encoge en una mueca de dolor, como si el comentario lo hubiese herido-no es muy difícil llenar esos formularios, tienes todas las instrucciones allí mismo…además llevo años viendo a los chicos completarlos…no hay que ser muy inteligente para eso…

-Pues muchas gracias, me has ahorrado mucho trabajo-le da una palmadita en el brazo, y él sonríe nuevamente.

-No tienes que agradecer-se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto-aunque lo hice por ti…

-¿Lo hiciste por mí?-no puede evitar que una sonrisa que emerge de sus labios.

-Claro…estos últimos días han sido de locos y has estado corriendo de aquí para allá…admito que mucho de eso ha sido mi culpa, me he comportado…bueno, como lo hago siempre, pero es que Bertram….en fin…has tenido mucha presión sobre tus hombros y en vez de compartirla con todos, decidiste cargarla tú sola para que los demás no se sintieran abrumados y se concentraran en resolver el caso y no colapsaran. Es muy dulce de tu parte Lisbon, el que cuides así del equipo…siempre te haces la dura y mantienes la distancia pero, como has dicho, somos como una familia y cuidas de nosotros...-dio un largo suspiro-así que supongo que esta es mi forma de agradecerte y de alivianar en un poco tu trabajo…y también de…..

La voz de Jane se va diluyendo a cada momento, mientras lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos. La verdad es que en algún punto de su perorata-no está segura en qué punto- dejó de comprender lo que el consultor le está diciendo, y no es como si importara de todas formas, porque está segura que no es algo significativo ni mucho menos….o por lo menos eso espera.

La voz de Jane desaparece completamente y ella, vencida al fin, vuelve a hundirse en el mundo de los sueños. Confía-por el bien de Jane-que no se le ocurra despertarla otra vez. Porque no se hará responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos.

-oooooo-

* * *

**PD: Alguien sabe cómo diablos lograr que los párrafos queden más separados? lo he intentado todo, nada resulta...¬¬**


	6. Enthusiastic

**Disclaimer:** a ver...1.000 pesos en mi cuenta...no, no es mío.

**Resumen:** Van Pelt, la novata, mucho entusiasmo.

**A/N:** Creo que no actualizaba hace tres semanas...lo que es mucho tiempo, pero en verdad no lograba sacar adelante este capi. Y eso que tengo escritos otros dos, pero soy más terca que una mula y se me puso entre ceja y ceja que este tenía que ser el siguiente...en fin. Yo y mis demonios XD.

Sigo sin estar segura de este capi, pero dada mi cabezonería extrema, mejor lo cuelgo ya y me dejo de tonterías. Reviews y críticas bien recibidas si son con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Enthusiastic**

Concentrada en sus tareas como está, no se da cuenta que hace mucho ha pasado la hora en la que se va a casa, sino hasta que el dolor de espalda la obliga a enderezarse y ve a través de la ventana las débiles luces en la calle iluminando apenas la negra noche sin luna. Al dirigir la vista hacia la planta abierta donde el resto de los agentes tienen sus escritorios, ve nada más que vacío. En circunstancias normales habría dejado el papeleo para la mañana siguiente, pero en pocos días tiene una de esas insufribles reuniones mensuales en donde debe dar hasta el último detalle de los casos cerrados y abiertos que su equipo ha tenido durante el mes. Adora su trabajo, -que es lo más importante de su vida no es sorpresa para nadie- pero de sólo pensar en la mentada reunión, le dan ganas de tirarse por la ventana. Lo peor de todo es que aún le falta bastante para terminar y el dolor de espalda y de cabeza que está sufriendo en estos momentos, no quieren darle tregua.

Le da un sorbo al tazón de café que tiene a un lado y el líquido amargo y frío le deja un desagradable sabor en el paladar. "Perfecto" murmura para sí, levantándose para ir en busca de café fresco y caliente, que probablemente tendrá que preparar porque duda que a esta hora lo que quede en la cafetera sea algo más que un líquido negruzco y nada apetecible. Cuando sale de la oficina, nota la luz de la lámpara de mesa encendida en el escritorio de Van Pelt, y a la agente aún sentada allí. Frunce el ceño, preguntándose por qué sigue allí-y también cómo es que no la vio cuando miró desde su oficina, la pelirroja es todo menos invisible-, pues está segura que terminó su trabajo hace horas. Se acerca en silencio, hasta detenerse al lado del escritorio. Grace ni siquiera nota su presencia, concentrada en lo que sea esté haciendo, y sólo levanta la vista cuando ella carraspea ligeramente.

-Lo siento jefa, no la vi-sonríe con timidez y se queda mirándola, esperando probablemente alguna orden de su parte.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? hace horas terminaste tu trabajo, deberías estar en tu casa descansando.

-Pensé en adelantar algo del trabajo de mañana…total, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Lisbon suspira y menea la cabeza. La chica llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde el día en que, hace dos meses atrás, comenzó a trabajar con el equipo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que, al retirarse, le dijo que se fuera a casa y Van Pelt le daba una excusa bastante mala para quedarse más tarde que el resto. Era terca como una mula, y capaz de inventarse el trabajo con tal de tener algo que hacer. Aquello no le era indiferente, ella hizo lo mismo cuando era una novata en la policía de San Francisco muchos años atrás; también sintió esas ganas por cumplir bien con su trabajo, por ser útil para el resto y el miedo de cometer algún error. Estaba segura que si les preguntaba a los demás, todos los agentes del edificio le responderían que ellos sintieron lo mismo. Pero Van Pelt era de otra clase. El entusiasmo, la amabilidad y el compromiso que mostraba sobrepasaban por mucho cualquier nivel que ella considerara sano, al punto de sentirse agotada con tanta disponibilidad para hacer el trabajo. Algo realmente extraño, considerando que de lo que más se quejaba era de la falta total de interés del consultor inaguantable con el que tenía que lidiar. La verdad es que si pudiese, traspasaría algo del entusiasmo sin fronteras de Van Pelt a Jane, y de él algo de esa calma (que la ponía de los nervios) a Grace. En la vida todo debería tener un balance...

-Van Pelt, quiero que entiendas una cosa-la pelirroja sonríe nerviosa y expectante, como si ella estuviese a punto de anunciarle que es la ganadora de algún concurso-no es necesario que te quedes hasta tan tarde en la oficina adelantando trabajo, o lo que sea que haces hasta esta hora. El CBI no paga horas extras a no ser que estemos en medio de un caso, no te darán un ascenso porque te quedes hasta que Don Miguel pase con la aspiradora y ponga cara de fastidio porque entorpeces su trabajo y yo no aprecio que te quedes cuando no es necesario. Necesito que mis agentes descansen y estén alertas cuando los requiera; y está claro que si sigues a este ritmo muy pronto llegarás arrastrándote por las mañanas.

La chica asiente, entre apenada y avergonzada porque sus esfuerzos por realizar un buen trabajo y ser útil, no son reconocidos. Lisbon siente algo de lástima por ella, pues sabe que no lo hace porque quiera demostrar que es superior al resto ni nada parecido. Supone que es lo mismo que la empuja a ella a seguir las reglas y esforzarse al máximo en su trabajo. Aquellas ansias de demostrar que a pesar de ser mujer, puede llegar a ser buena en lo que hace, y quizás también-tal como ella-necesite probarle a alguien que en realidad sí sirve para algo. Puede ver en Van Pelt aquella determinación que veía en ella cuando tenía veinte años, y que sigue siendo el motor que la hace funcionar. Quizás el verse reflejada de esa forma, es lo que le lleva a sonreír y darle una suave palmadita en el hombro y a buscar una manera de hacerla sentir mejor.

-En fin…ya que estás aquí, quizás puedas ayudarme. Estoy estancada con algo de papeleo que necesito terminar para mañana, así que apreciaría el que me echaras una mano con algunos informes.

A Van Pelt se le ilumina el rostro y asiente vigorosamente, diciéndole que le ayudará en lo que sea. Ella sonríe una vez más, sintiendo cómo cierta calidez se enciende en su interior, y tiene que reprimir las ganas de acariciarle la cabeza, tal como lo hacía con sus hermanos cuando eran unos niños. Es el instinto maternal que está escondido muy dentro de ella el que puja por salir a la superficie en ocasiones como esta, y que mantiene a raya a duras penas. No sabe a ciencia cierta si tiene éxito, pues más de alguna vez se siente como la madre que regaña a sus hijos o los alienta cuando está con el equipo. Después de todo, ellos se han convertido en parte de su familia, aquella que la sostiene y la comprende, casi siempre sin necesidad de palabras o demostraciones empalagosas de cariño.

-¿Le duele la espalda?-la voz vacilante de Van Pelt la saca de sus pensamientos y frunce el ceño a modo de respuesta-yo solía sufrir de dolores en la espalda y una amiga me recomendó practicar yoga y me ayudó mucho…es increíble pero es cierto, además siempre me siento con más energía y…

A Lisbon le parece que está escuchando a una de esas presentadoras de infomerciales por la forma tan entusiasta que le habla sobre el yoga. Sin embargo, es esa misma emoción la que le lleva a preguntarle más sobre el asunto, mientras ambas caminan hacia su oficina para terminar el papeleo. La energía de Van Pelt es contagiosa y se da cuenta que ha sonreído más en estos diez minutos que lleva hablando con la pelirroja que en toda la semana; y a pesar que el dolor de espalda no ha menguado ni siquiera un poco, ella no lo nota. Supone que algo tiene que ver el que su humor haya mejorado notablemente y que de pronto se sienta más ligera, como si no hubiese estado trabajando por dieciséis horas seguidas.

Le sorprende lo contagiosa que puede llegar a ser una persona tan apasionada.

-oooooo-


	7. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** No es mío y dado que tal parece que los guionistas nos están escuchando (y leyendo) últimamente, no hay necesidad tampoco XD.

**Resumen:** Secuela de Whatever. El último día de trabajo de Lisbon, una visita inesperada.

**A/N:** Ok, ni siquiera me disculparé por las dos semanas sin postear (creo que son dos semanas...). La verdad es que esto ya estaba escrito y lo único que tenía que hacer era revisarlo pero estoy tan floja que no lo hice. Por lo que sí pido disculpas, es por la cantidad de fics que he leído y que debería comentar y no he hecho (TMG Y Jisbon4ever y otros...) eso sí lo siento mucho. Pero ya me pondré en campaña y lo haré.

En fin...coments y críticas son bien recibidos, si son con respeto. De otra forma, pasaré olímpicamente de ellos.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Beginning**

Se sienta en la silla, observando con un dejo de tristeza su escritorio vacío. Aunque está segura que ya no quiere seguir trabajando en el CBI, aquello no significa que no extrañará aquella rutina que la acompañó por tanto tiempo. Y que no echará de menos a su equipo. Son su familia después de todo. El que no trabajen ya más juntos, no significa que pierdan contacto. Por lo menos, eso es lo que les aseguró. Y de lo que ella misma trata de convencerse.

Todos se han ido ya, entendiendo que nada pueden hacer para convencerla de que se quede…e incapaces de verla salir de ese edificio para no volver más. Hightower, luego de aquella reunión en su oficina, la llamó días después y-mostrando una sinceridad y amabilidad hacia ella que jamás pensó vería-le dijo que entendía que estuviese cansada, que estaba consciente que de pronto cargaba demasiado peso en sus hombros y que Jane era alguien difícil. Que se olvidara del despido y en vez de eso, se tomara algunas semanas de vacaciones. Que no quería perder a una excelente agente. Pero ella no aceptó. Sabía muy bien que todo aquello que sentía, no se arreglaría con unas semanas de vacaciones. Era mucho más profundo que el simple hecho de sufrir estrés o estar cansada. Era porque las razones por las que alguna vez se había unido a la policía, ahora ya no estaban tan claras. Y no podía trabajar cuando no estaba segura si el esfuerzo valía la pena.

-¿Disfrutando de tus últimos momentos en el CBI Lisbon?

Ella da un imperceptible salto en la silla, sorprendida por quien es la persona que acaba de hablarle. Minelli está parado con las manos en la espalda, una media sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel traje de pantalón y chaqueta que usaba cuando era el jefe del CBI, ha sido reemplazado por ropa más casual. Lo encuentra un poco más gordo y viejo, a pesar de que apenas ha pasado un poco más de un año desde que se retiró. Pero su rostro ya no refleja la constante preocupación que parecía marca registrada de sus facciones. Ahora su expresión se ha suavizado, prueba de que el peso que caía sobre sus hombros ha desparecido.

-Virgil-dice, sonriendo.

Se levanta y se acerca hasta él, abrazándolo afectuosamente. Siempre le ha sorprendido que, considerando que jamás se ha sentido a gusto dando o recibiendo muestras de cariño que impliquen contacto físico, con Minelli nunca le ha costado hacerlo. Lo siente tan natural y correcto como lo sería para una hija abrazar y besar a su padre.

-Pensé que estabas en algún lago perdido en el medio oeste, pasando tus días metido en un bote con una caña de pescar-él ríe, meneando la cabeza y acariciando sus hombros con suavidad.

-Alguien por ahí me dijo que te irías del CBI, así que pensé en venir y verlo por mí mismo…

-¿Alguien por ahí? ¿Por qué me parece que ese alguien es cierto hombre insoportable y que tiene un gusto cuestionable por los trajes de tres piezas?

Minelli ríe más fuerte esta vez y asiente. La observa con el ceño fruncido durante unos minutos en silencio, ella supone que es porque quiere descubrir el por qué se va. Si existe algo más en las razones expuestas, si hay algún motivo oculto mucho más poderoso que el cansancio o el estrés o las convicciones que alguna vez fueron fuertes y de las que ahora no quedan más que vestigios. Cuando ella está a punto de contestar en voz alta sus preguntas silentes, su ceño se suaviza y la comprensión se apodera de sus ojos.

-Jane me llamó y me contó-su boca se contrae en aquella mueca que sólo aparece cuando habla del consultor-me dijo que ha intentado convencerte de que no te vayas, pero que al final se dio por vencido y que seguramente yo tendría más éxito.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Y entonces? Nada. Te conozco muy bien para saber que eres testaruda como nadie y que ni aunque te ponga a un enfermo de parkinson apuntándote a la sien con una Glock, cambiarás de opinión.

Aquella muestra del Minelli que ella recuerda, le hace sonreír de manera casi imperceptible. Ha extrañado a su antiguo mentor y jefe (y amigo) mucho más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

-No, no lo haré…este trabajo ya no es el mismo de hace algunos años atrás-le mira directo a los ojos-ahora comprendo el por qué te fuiste de aquí…la desilusión y la impotencia por no poder hacer más…

Hay cierta tristeza en sus palabras que para Minelli no pasa desapercibida. Una desesperanza que le sorprende ver en alguien como Lisbon, tan acostumbrada a luchar y nunca darse por vencida. Es en ese momento, que se da cuenta que lo mejor que puede hacer la agente es irse y comenzar de nuevo, antes que de su espíritu no quede nada por recuperar. Bien lo sabe él, que ha visto personas mucho más fuertes y sin tantos fantasmas destruirse hasta ser nada más que sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron.

-¿Y cuáles son tus planes entonces?

-Pues no lo sé…quizás vaya a la costa este a visitar a mis hermanos y luego busque un trabajo…aún no lo he decidido…

-Entonces si no tienes planes concretos, ¿No te gustaría pasar una temporada en un lago perdido del medio oeste, con la compañía de un viejo al que le gusta pasarse horas en un bote intentando pescar truchas y de su mujer intentando cocinarlas? Sé que no es el plan más emocionante para una mujer joven a la que le gusta la acción, pero de vez en cuando también es necesario un poco de aburrimiento, ¿no crees?

Ella suelta una fuerte carcajada y rodea con su brazo derecho la cintura de Minelli, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él se limita a levantar las cejas en claro asombro ante ese ataque de risa. Ha pasado tiempo desde que la ha visto reír de esa forma; y tiene cierta seguridad que ha sido bastante también desde que ella lo ha hecho.

-Creo que podría considerarlo…echo de menos a Meg, me gustaría mucho verla…

Se separa de Minelli y va hasta el escritorio, coge su bolso y chaqueta y apaga la luz de la lámpara y siente que la nostalgia la embarga en ese preciso instante, porque está consciente que con este simple acto, una etapa de su vida está llegando a su fin. Y a pesar que no siente esa excitación tan propia de los nuevos comienzos, por lo menos siente paz. Esa que por tanto tiempo le ha sido tan esquiva.

-Muero de hambre-le dice a Minelli, mientras cierra la puerta de la oficina-lo único que he comido en todo el día es un trozo de tarta.

-Oh, ¿Tampoco pudiste salvarte de la tarta de despedida?-ella niega con la cabeza y él suspira-no entiendo el por qué de las tartas…creo que no son más que excusas para que el resto pueda comer azúcar sin remordimientos…

-Pues yo como azúcar siempre y sin remordimientos, así que no me quejo…en fin, ¿te vienes a comer conmigo o no?

-Por supuesto, ya es hora de cenar…me gustarían unos burritos, conozco un restaurante que hace los mejores en la ciudad…Meg me tiene a dieta, se le ha metido en la cabeza eso de las comidas sanas y que a nuestra edad hay que cuidar el colesterol si no queremos morir jóvenes…¿quién la entiende?, primero dice que estamos viejos y al segundo después sale con que aún somos jóvenes-Lisbon ríe entre dientes y menea la cabeza-de todos modos, este pequeño "desliz" en la dieta, quedará entre nosotros…hace muchos años aprendí que no debo llevarle la contraria a mi mujer.

Mientras caminan por el pasillo, las luces se van apagando una a una, hasta que no queda más que la débil luz que alumbra el ascensor. Lisbon mira hacia atrás y ve nada más que oscuridad en la oficina y no puede evitar preguntarse qué pasará mañana. Si algo cambiará al no estar ella. Pero ya sabe la respuesta, así que no vale la pena detenerse en preguntas retóricas.

Mañana, el mundo seguirá girando.

-oooooo-


	8. Stop Trying

**Disclaimer:** No, no es mío, sino habría más Jisbon y Van Pelt no sería tan inútil.

**Resumen:** Lisbon/Jane. A veces es mejor dejar de intentarlo.

**A/N:** Demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento. La verdad es que tenía escrito hasta el final, pero me dio la pataleta y se fue todo directo a la papelera...el que cuelgo ahora, me ha dejado medianamente convencida, pero mejor eso que nada. Revisado a penas...lo sé, lo siento. La parte de la canción es "Let me be myself" de Three doors down. Como siempre, comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre que se hagan con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

_I guess I just got lost  
Being' someone else  
I tried to kill the pain  
Nothing ever helped  
I left myself behind  
Somewhere along the way  
Hoping to come back around  
To find myself someday_

_Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's ok, but tell me  
Please, would you one time  
Just let me be myself  
So I can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Would you let me be myself_

Las palabras salen de su boca con más facilidad de lo que pensó sería normal en una situación como esta. Le sorprende, por cierto, que pueda aparentar tanta tranquilidad cuando en su interior, todo se desmorona. Supone-o más bien está segura-que él ve más allá de esa máscara de serenidad y se da cuenta que no es fácil para ella estar frente a él, diciendo lo que está diciendo. Quizás por eso no ha dicho nada desde que ha comenzado a hablar. Quizás, también ha entendido que todo esto es una locura y que, a pesar del dolor que causa la separación, sabe que es lo mejor.

Ha sido una locura. No se puede definir de otra forma el que haya aceptado tener una relación cuando su sentido común le gritaba que él no estaba listo para ello. Que aunque Red John ya era parte del pasado, sus fantasmas seguían presentes. Pero estaba enamorada y pensó que eso era suficiente para los dos. Guardaba la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, él llegaría sentir lo mismo, que dejaría su pasado-por redundante que sonase- atrás y serían felices. Cuatro meses le bastaron para darse cuenta que no sucedería. Existía demasiado dolor, demasiada culpa para que la olvidase. Él no se permitía hacerlo. Y ella no podía traspasar la barrera impuesta a su alrededor, por más que tratara.

Poco a poco, se fue sintiendo sola. Él actuaba como si no sucediera nada, como si en realidad fuese feliz a su lado. Pero tal y como ella no puede mentirle, él tampoco puede hacerlo. Ella le conoce mejor. Podía ver en sus ojos, en sus pequeños gestos que su relación le prodigaba cualquier cosa-amistad, compañía, culpa-menos felicidad. Y en su afán de arreglar todo-el mismo que siempre le hacía anteponer a los deseos de los demás antes que los suyos-se entregó más de lo que ya se había hecho; teniendo la vana esperanza que lograría darle, aunque fuese un poco, de felicidad. Pero, ¿Cómo podía lograrlo, si él no le dejaba atravesar la barrera que había impuesto a su alrededor? No pasó mucho tiempo, para que se diese cuenta que no era feliz y que si seguí así, aquello sólo podía empeorar. Que terminaría odiándolo y ella terminaría amargándose; y él no merecía su odio, ni ella la amargura. Una noche le basto para tomar la decisión de acabar todo, y ahora estaba en el apartamento de Jane-frío, impersonal, sin vida-llevando a cabo su resolución. Por más difícil que fuera, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Termina de hablar, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, le mira a los ojos esperando que él diga algo. Sólo recibe silencio, que ella interpreta como aceptación. Suspira, se levanta y hace ademán de tocarlo, pero se arrepiente al instante. Dice adiós, y sólo cuando le vuelve la espalda, él dice

-¿Y te das por vencida así, tan fácil? Pensé que te conocía mejor Lisbon…siempre te he considerado una luchadora…

Ella suspira nuevamente-algo que se está volviendo habitual-y con tristeza contesta:

-No puedo luchar si tú no me dejas Jane…si yo doy dos pasos adelante, tú das cuatro hacia atrás…estoy cansada de luchar contra ti…porque en eso se ha convertido todo esto, nuestra "relación"-remarca las palabras con amargura-creo que merezco que me correspondan…merezco ser feliz y no sentirme miserable o poco digna porque tú no puedes amarme-sonríe con tristeza, cuando él baja la cabeza-y tú…tú quizás algún día encuentres a una persona por la que seas capaz de olvidar …pero creo que está claro que esa persona no soy yo.

Jane se camina hacia ella y la toma entre sus brazos, besándola con furia mal reprimida.

-Lo intento-ella cerró los ojos, ante la desesperación de su voz-lo intento, sabes que lo hago…sólo necesito tiempo, sé que podré…lo sé…

Por un momento, quiere creerle. Una parte de ella, aquella que aún conserva la esperanza de que él pueda amarla. Pero su raciocinio se impone y, delicadamente, se separa de él.

-No vale la pena Jane, no te esfuerces por algo que no tiene solución. Deja de intentarlo.

Lo siguiente que escucha él, es la puerta cerrándose.

-ooooooo-


	9. Resignation

**Disclaimer: **¿en serio? Si fuera mío a estas alturas ya no tendría necesidad de ganarme la lotería…**y mi novio sería Jonny Lee Miller**. O sea, sigue sin ser mío.

**Resumen: **Lisbon/equipo. Hay veces en que es mejor renunciar**.**

**A/N: **hace tiempo que no publico, pero ya la mayoría sabe que mi portátil murió *llora* y tiene arreglo pero por ahora se queda malo porque no he encontrado un servicio técnico confiable y que no se pase de listo…en fin. Sólo diré de este short una cosa:debo dejar de escuchar canciones tristes!. Y también, gracias a mi beta Eline, que le ha dado una repasada a esto y hace tremendo trabajo...sobretodo porque tiene que leer estas cosas tristes y aún no me tira tomates XD.

Coments, críticas? Bienvenidas, siempre manteniendo el respeto. Sino serás ignorado con alevosía y premeditación XD.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

**Resignation**

Era evidente la distancia, la frialdad y la decepción que inundaba los rostros de los tres agentes que estaban de pie a su lado, escuchando en respetuoso silencio cómo el director del CBI informaba a las unidades la noticia. Ni tampoco escapaban a sus ojos las miradas que tanto el director como los tres policías le daban de vez en cuando, seguramente esperando que en cualquier momento ella se arrepintiera de su decisión. Pero jamás había estado tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto como ahora. Sabía que renunciar al caso de Red John era lo que debía hacer.

El director dio unas últimas palabras de agradecimiento por el arduo trabajo del equipo saliente, unas de aliento para el grupo que se haría cargo y mandó a todos a trabajar de nuevo. La pequeña multitud de agentes que se había reunido se dispersó con prontitud, volviendo cada quien a sus tareas, sin prestarles mayor importancia ni a ella ni a su equipo, que permanecieron durante algunos momentos más, en el mismo lugar en el que se habían reunido. Lisbon los observó, dio un suspiro y luego se retiró a su oficina. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que los tres entraran también. No le sorprendió, esperaba que de un momento a otro, entraran a recriminarle, quejarse y culparla. Después de todo, les había impuesto su decisión, sin darles ni siquiera una chance de opinar. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba arriesgando a perder el respeto que le tenían, pero era preferible eso a la otra opción…

-Tú eres la líder y entendemos que es tu decisión, pero…

-No lo entendemos-interrumpió Rigsby a Van Pelt.

-Se lo prometimos a Jane-dijo Cho, su voz con cierta nota de reproche que no pasó inadvertido para la agente superior.

Lisbon miró directo a los ojos a Cho, y durante algún tiempo, el nombre del consultor resonó con fuerza en la pequeña oficina. Nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la tristeza que les producía recordar al consultor les embargaba de tal forma, que olvidaron todo lo que querían decir. En todos ellos su sola mención traía a la superficie el dolor y la nostalgia, aún frescos en sus corazones. Lisbon fue la primera en recuperarse, o por lo menos, en aparentar que lo hacía.

-Es lo mejor-les dijo, con un tono que aparentaba tranquilidad-hace mucho que perdimos la perspectiva sobre el caso, hemos involucrado nuestros sentimientos en un caso en el que debemos permanecer distantes y con la cabeza fría…

-Se lo prometimos-volvió a insistir Cho-lo menos que se merece es que…

-Lo sé-interrumpió a Cho-y sé que no lo entienden…quisiera poder haber cumplido, pero no puedo...-se calló durante unos instantes intentando poner en orden sus ideas-...es lo mejor-tomó unos papeles de su escritorio, y miró a los tres-ahora, vuelvan a su trabajo. Necesito que comprueben algunas pistas del caso Jones. Es una orden-les dijo, cuando vio que ninguno se movía.

Rigsby y Van Pelt asintieron con desgana y salieron de la oficina. Cho en cambio, se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar, escrutándola con la mirada.

-No necesitas protegernos, sabemos los riesgos.

Ella sonrió. Cho la conocía demasiado como para no haberse dado cuenta de sus motivos.

-Lo sé…y no hay otras personas en el mundo a las que les confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, puedes pensar que es una decisión totalmente egoísta. No quiero, no puedo…no después de lo que pasó con Jane.

-Lisbon…

-Nada…no cambiaré de opinión. Él está muerto por culpa de su venganza. Y si está a mi alcance, no permitiré que ustedes mueran por la misma causa.

-No pensé que le tuvieses miedo a Red John.

-No le tengo miedo a él-dijo firmemente-tengo miedo de perderlos…tengo miedo de…no quiero convertirme en Jane. Y últimamente, era en él en quien me estaba convirtiendo.

Cho asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Luego salió de la oficina, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos. Luego de la muerte de Jane, el odio y los deseos de venganza conducían su vida. Era lo que le ayudaba a levantarse por las mañanas y seguir funcionando. Nada más le importaba que el darle caza al hombre que había asesinado a Jane y verlo morir por su propia mano. Si aquello implicaba perder la vida, arriesgar al resto, no le preocupaba. Pero no estaba hecha para la autodestrucción. En un punto de aquel tiempo de oscuridad, su sentido común se fue abriendo paso en su mente, hasta lograr que viese con claridad. De sus acciones dependía mucha gente a la que quería, y que no soportaría perderles; se dio cuenta que debía dar un paso al costado en el caso. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni lucidez suficientes como para intentar resolverlo. No era fácil, porque no sólo sentía que estaba traicionando a la memoria de Jane, sino también a su equipo y a ella misma, pero sabía que era la decisión correcta.

Algunas veces, era preferible renunciar a perder. Y ella ya había perdido demasiado.

-oooooo-


	10. Again

**Disclaimer:** no es mío. Lo único que me gustaría poseer en estos momentos es un Ian Somerhalder XDD.

**A/N:** Ahora resulta que estoy productiva, y me alegra que sea con un trozo de Tired, que lo tenía muy abandonado al pobre. Lo he corregido así a la mala, así que si ven algo muy chungo o jodidamente raro, por favor, me lo hacen saber. Lo agradeceré con el alma.

Comentarios y críticas, bien recibidos si se hacen con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Again**

Cuando Cho cerró la puerta de la habitación del hospital, Lisbon cerró los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó el pesar que había estado ocultando durante toda la visita de su agente, que tenía como propósito no sólo el saber sobre su estado, sino también, el de informarle sobre los acontecimientos. Una noticia que a pesar de mantener esperanzas de que no ocurriera, no le sorprendió. Lo supo desde el preciso instante en que Jane le pidió que tomara el teléfono de O' loughlin. En cuanto colgó, tuvo la certeza que para el consultor ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se levanta con cuidado de la cama, el dolor de su hombro se vuelve más agudo con cada movimiento que realiza. Mira por la ventana intentando sacudir los pensamientos funestos que plagan su cabeza. La realidad es que no presta atención al panorama frente a ella. Sólo el consultor ocupa su mente, él y sus acciones. Se pregunta si, por esas cosas del destino habría sido diferente si Cho y Rigsby no hubiesen tenido que salir del centro comercial para ir a ayudarles a ella y a los demás. Si alguno se percataría del arma que llevaba Jane, si podrían haberlo detenido. O si ella, en vez de ir con Hightower, hubiese ido con él. ¿Su presencia sería suficiente para evitar que Jane le disparara al hombre que él creía era Red John? ¿O simplemente no existía nada en el mundo que se pudiese hacer para impedirlo?. No valía la pena preguntarse y torturarse de esa manera. El consultor estaba en prisión por asesinato y ella en el hospital con un disparo en el hombro. Ella saldría de allí dentro de dos días y seguiría adelante. Él…quien sabe. No estaba segura de si Jane en algún momento de ese enfermizo recorrido hacia la venganza, se había detenido a meditar en cuánto estaba sacrificando al tan sólo considerar que matar a Red John le haría sacarse el peso de la culpa que cargaba sobres sus hombros. No tenía idea de cuán equivocado estaba. Estaba segura que la paz no podría encontrarla a través de la venganza. De eso, ella sabía más de lo que le gustaría.

Se sintió algo mareada, por lo que decidió que sería mejor volver a la cama. El dolor del hombro aumentaba a cada minuto, por lo que, una vez ya acostada, apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera. Quizás si le daban algo un poco más fuerte, el dolor desaparecería. Por lo menos el físico lo haría.

Una sensación conocida, pero que hacía mucho no experimentaba, comenzó a agobiarla. La misma que sintió cuando supo del suicidio de su padre, de la muerte de Bosco o la partida de Minelli. Aquella que bien podía identificar como culpa, fracaso. El sentir que ha fallado una vez más, que no ha sido capaz de proteger a las personas importantes en su vida. La culpa por no estar en el momento indicado, de llegar siempre tarde y estar condenada a lamentarse por ello.

Por más que se repita una y otra vez que no puede asumir la responsabilidad de los actos de los demás, no lo puede evitar.

Una vez más, siente que ha fallado.

-oooooo-


	11. Sensations

**Disclaimer: **hemos pasado muchas veces por esto...no, no es mío. Lástima. O no.

**Resumen: **Sensaciones, sentimientos sin explicacion...y en realidad, no se necesitan.

**A/N: **Y éste, señoras y señores, sería el último short que escribiré para Tired. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron y a quienes sólo leyeron. Ha sido genial escribir esta serie de oneshot. El útimo, es la consumación (y nunca esa palabra se usó mejor XDD) de cualquiera que se diga Jisbon. No creo que de para una M, pero de pronto sí...igual, advertidas quedan que este capi es subido de tono. Tampoco quedó como esperaba, pero ey! cuando lo hace? Tampoco es muy largo, pero ey! cuando lo son? XD. En fin...

Me dejo de dar la lata. Comentarios y críticas bien recibidas, siempre que sean con respeto. Trozo de canción es del grupo Stateless y se llama "Bloodstream" la voz del cantante es como para ponerse sexy XDDD.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.**  
**

* * *

**Sensations**

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I could feel you floating in me_

Ni siquiera aquella sensación de mil mariposas en el estómago, parecida a cuando se está a punto de llegar al borde de la caída libre en una montaña rusa; sirve para describir lo que siente-la euforia, el amor, el placer-cuando está con él. No necesita hacerlo tampoco. Menos en estos momentos, cuando nota sus manos recorriéndola entera, acariciándola, presionando donde sabe que puede arrancar un suspiro; besándola sin descanso.

Ella se sienta sobre él, enreda las piernas en su cintura y busca su boca, mordisquea sus labios y disfruta de la suavidad que él imprime en su beso; y la forma en la que se aferra a su cintura obsesivamente, como si no tuviese suficiente de ella. Lisbon sonríe ligeramente, porque nunca pensó que aquella característica de Jane le llegase a gustar, pero es en momentos como éste en los que la aprecia totalmente. Porque ella también siente que nunca tiene suficiente de él y le desespera no lograr obtener más. Por eso cruza sus brazos en su espalda y le aprieta contra ella, casi sin dejar espacio para moverse con libertad, pero no le importa, porque eso significará que será mayor el tiempo en que estén así, él dentro de ella, ella sobre él, desencadenando suspiros cada vez más sonoros, palabras sin sentido dichas en susurros, gemidos que parecen venir desde el fondo de la garganta de Jane; el sudor cada vez más copioso de sus cuerpos producto del calor que irradian en la habitación.

Todo parece crecer a un ritmo desenfrenado, igualando al que ella mantiene sobre él, hasta que el consultor, en un hábil movimiento, la recuesta sobre la cama y agarrándola de los muslos, se introduce nuevamente en ella, llevándola casi al límite. Lisbon abre los ojos y le ve con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados, susurrando algo que no logra entender y que en realidad no le importa, porque todo lo que interesa en esos momentos, es la absoluta satisfacción que se dibuja en su rostro, probablemente la misma que se retrata en el suyo. Todo se vuelve borroso por un instante, el vórtice de sentimientos explota sin control y ella deja escapar un grito. Un minuto después vuelve a ser consciente de todo y siente el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, la respiración laboriosa sobre su rostro, el sudor en su frente y sus labios húmedos buscando los suyos. El temblor presente tanto en su cuerpo como en el de él y que apenas le permite moverse. Para ella no existe mejor sensación que aquella. Cuando está lo suficientemente lúcida para apreciar todo lo vivido y el recuerdo está aún fresco como para revivirlo cuantas veces quiera.

Se retira con suavidad de ella, quizás pensando que le hará daño y aunque agradece la liberación del peso que él ejerce cuando está sobre su menudo cuerpo, no puede dejar de sentir cierto vacío por lo mismo. Una contradicción, lo sabe. Pero no pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que siente el calor de Jane llenándola de nuevo porque la abraza por la espalda, pasa una de sus piernas entre las de ella y besa ligeramente su hombro. Luego hunde el rostro en su cabello y en apenas unos minutos siente que respira con regularidad. Ella nota que sus párpados se cierran, el cansancio de todo un día haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Lucha unos momentos contra el sueño-aunque no tiene razón para permanecer despierta-pero termina venciéndola.

Antes de que la inconsciencia se apodere totalmente de ella, sonríe al darse cuenta que los brazos de él aún están aferrados a su cintura. Y se duerme con la seguridad de que estarán allí cuando despierte.

-oooooo-

Sanseacabó


End file.
